grandchasefanfandomcom-20200215-history
Illusionist
Illusionist Unlocking =Abilities And Combos= COMBO Basic Combo - Z + Z + Z + Z Description: Each Nina Z makes a motion with her hand to drop a mirror of the soul, 1 Z Nina with the hand pointing forward, 2 Z Nina makes a gesture to shake from left to right, 3 Z Nina stands the arm and throws a soul that lifts the opponent, to arrive at 4 Z Nina does gesture but a soul leaves the mirror and round her body during 3segundos, during those 3 seconds if the enemy pull in nine it is built without taking any damage. Double Combo - Z + Z + Z + + ➝ ➝ + Z Description: After building the opponent, Nina secure the mirror with one hand to release a small ball of energy that the opponent arremesa away. Critical Combo - Z + Z + + ➝ ➝ Description: Put the ball of energy before lifting the opponent. SKILLS Seize - ➝ ➝ + + Z (Quick and to the opponent) Description: The spirit is an arm of the mirror quickly and in a current opponent. Teleport - ➝ ➝ + (fast) Description: Same as teleport Arm but she's back by fear. Reflect - Z + Z + ↑ Description: Nina flips the mirror up and a light hits the mirror and then is triggered causing slight damage to front Shatter - ￬ ↑ + + Z Description: Nina shoots the mirror on the floor and the "shards" of glass fly to left and right Attack during Teleport - ➝ ➝ + + Z Description: Nina creates a rapid image d in front a mirror and reflects attacks. =Skill= Prison-of-Shadows Consumption: 1 bar MP Description: Nina raises the mirror and leave her soul in the form of 4 draws, cause no damage to the opponent but hangs, the flames are two for each side but in a way such as flames 2 to the left following a diagonal and upper vai another straight left to the same side to the right, they are like this: Effect: hang the paralyzed is not cumulative, if reached by the time 4 of paralyzed not increase, to escape the hang you should quickly use the arrows up and down, unlike petrify where you must use left and right. Extent: Small -Torment - Consumption: 2 bars of MP Description: Nina shoots a ball of energy back to black Effect: curse duration of 8segundos Extra fact: The curse can be passed from enemy to enemy in PVP mode or monster to monster in order to be against the mission, to spend a curse for someone you are free, however when you have the receiver is +2 seconds adding 10segundos but by this event ... If you went to someone other 3segundos to the next has 5, is for someone to spend 2 seconds remaining will have the next 4 and so on becoming a great torment. (It does not work from the same time in PVP) Range: Grande (The energy travels to the bottom of the screen) Reflection-of-Darkness Consumption: 3 bars of MP Description: There are 3 mirrors around Nina, a 2 on the left side and one on the right and one behind her, she launches 3 feiches of light toward the mirrors, the mirrors reflect the rays back to Nina and they cause an explosion with damage area. Effect: None-Adcional - Range: Great EXTRA INFO: For consistency, when Nina achieve fury at the way its 2nd Class A magician, she does not simply run to the enemy so frantic with the mirror in hand, they break the mirror and throw the pieces of glass, the Levite by the enemy, the occurrence of rest is the same, those are usually made around.